Two Years Tennis Experience
by Gwynhafra86
Summary: [Crack Pairing] What if Horio's boastings were actually a way to attract a certain someone's attention, and what if he had succeeded? Tezuka X Horio oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai one-shot. Crack pairing.**

**Pairing: Tezuka X Horio**

**Two Years Tennis Experience**

By: Gwynhafra86

"I, Horio-sama with my two years tennis experience..."

Groans could be heard in the Seigaku courts, as first years, sophomores and third years alike inched far, far away from one Horio Satoshi, who seemed to be going commentator mode again. The only two who were kind enough to listen were his fellow first years- Kachiro and Katsuo. They're long used to Horio's antics, so they at least had some form of immunity towards his 'speeches'

"I really don't understand that guy. He boasts so much, yet he doesn't have the skills to back them up. Why does he still insist spouting nonsense anyway?" One third year whispered to his pal, though he didn't lower his voice enough, as Horio and his two pals could hear them.

Not knowing that their conversation was heard, the third year's pal gave a snort. "Ceh. Some people just like to do so to attract attention to themselves."

Katsuo placed one hand on Horio's shoulder. "Let's go." He steered the brunette away from the seniors, and their voices faded with each step.

Horio maintained his smug, I-Know-It-All expression, but deep inside, the seniors had struck a cord. True, he didn't have the skills to back up whatever he said. He had a passion for tennis, which is why he read up everything about the theories of tennis for the past two years. However, he had clumsy hands and feet. He couldn't swat a fly with his racket, let alone hit a tennis ball.

Also...he was trying to attract attention indeed. Not everyone's, though. Only one person. And it was one person who would never give him even a glance.

He turned his gaze towards the regulars, who were all doing warm-up exercises. His eyes searched for his target, and he spotted him, standing right next to Oishi. The person's arms were folded, his stern expression unchanging, and at the moment, he was giving instructions to all the regulars. All of the regulars, including that bratty Echizen, obeyed instantly, all giving an affirmative reply.

Horio sighed. They really were as different as heaven and earth. One was the captain of Seigaku, the other was a nobody. One had years and years of tennis experience, the other had a meager two years tennis experience. One shook the whole junior high tennis world with his talent, the other shook the tennis world (with shock) over his lack of talent. Tezuka never had any trouble with getting people to listen to him, even though he hardly spoke. Every time the stoic captain opened his mouth to speak, everyone paid him full attention. In fact, Horio was willing to bet if Tezuka had said "Ah-choo!", everyone will still gaze at him with respect and adoration in his eyes anyway.

Horio sighed. It's impossible. Tezuka will never notice him. His two years tennis experience could tell him that much, at least...

XXX

Tezuka Kunimitsu was worried.

Contrary to popular belief, Tezuka Kunimitsu was NOT a wooden block...well...maybe a distant relative to a tree, but he was pretty sure he was human, with feelings and all.

Even so, worrying was unbecoming of him. That was Oishi's job, not his. He couldn't help it though. When Yamato gave him the duty of being the pillar of Seigaku, he intended to carry out that duty to the fullest of his abilities. Under his leadership, Seigaku's name became more famous, as everyone knew of the tennis club members' strengths.

Everyone has improved drastically over the months, making Seigaku proud...well...all except one.

Tezuka glanced at the side of the court with the corners of his eyes. One Horio Satoshi was boasting loudly to his two friends, though when he was asked to do a demonstration, Horio performed spectacularly...by hitting his eye with the tennis ball.

Tezuka frowned. He was worried about Horio's performance. He couldn't quite understand why Horio was finding it difficult to catch up with the others. He always spoke about having 'two years tennis experience', did he not? Two years was a rather long time. He was pretty sure in two years, one would already know how to play a match fairly well, so what went wrong in the first year's training.

He sighed and turned back to his regulars. It was only then did he realize they were long done with the warm-up exercises, and were now staring at him expectantly, waiting for further instructions. Fuji was smiling, seemingly knowing that Tezuka's mind had wandered off elsewhere. Inui's hand twitched, as if itching to snatch up his dreadful green notebook and start writing. Momo and Echizen seemed to be sharing some kind of a private joke, as now both were glancing in Tezuka's direction and snickering.

"Fuji, Kawamura. Court A. Oishi-Kikumaru VS Momo-Kaidou, Court B. Echizen, Inui. Court C." He announced. Tezuka couldn't help observing Horio again as his regulars went to their assigned courts (with Momo and Kaidou fighting all the way). He would speak to Horio later. As captain, it was his duty to see to the welfare of all his club members.

XXX

Horio gave a sigh as he placed an ice pack to his eye. It was hopeless. No matter how he tried to get the captain's attention, Tezuka's main focus would only be on the regulars. No one else was strong enough to catch his interest anyway. Horio was completely creamed by both Katsuo and Kachiro, so how interesting could his match have been to the stoic captain, who had defeated all his regulars today.

He sighed again, trying to think of another thing to talk about tomorrow, using his two years tennis experience. He had only just removed the pack of ice when he realized Tezuka himself was standing right before him.

"Ah! Tezuka-buchou!" Horio shot to his feet immediately, his hands flapping helplessly at his sides, as if wondering if he should be doing a salute.

Tezuka's lips seemed to twitch. It was a very faint one, and even with Horio's two years tennis experience, he was wondering if his eyes were playing tricks with him. Tezuka Kunimitsu most definitely did NOT just smile, did he? Whatever it was, it was gone now, as Tezuka's lips were in a firm line again.

"Horio. How often have you been practicing tennis?" Tezuka asked him.

Horio shuddered slightly. Watching Tezuka from a distance was different from seeing Tezuka right before him. He was more intimidating in the latter. "2...2 years..." Horio managed to squeak.

"I see." Tezuka paused for a while, seemingly deciding what he had to say. "Given a few more years, you may be able to play just like the others, so have confidence in yourself. Yudan sezu ni ikkou."

How did Tezuka know that his main problem was his confidence anyway? Horio felt himself flush at the captain's (very rare) words of encouragement. Feeling suddenly brave, he called out. "Tezuka-buchou!"

Tezuka, who was walking out, paused with his hand still on the doorknob. "What is it?"

Horio's courage deflated. He was trying hard not to fumble with the words. "A...about that...I was wondering...is it alright if I played a match against you?"

Tezuka's face didn't change, and it was making Horio nervous. "I...I didn't mean it as a challenge. Just as practice. I mean...if you have time..."

"I don't mind." Tezuka cut him off curtly. The Seigaku captain turned to face him.

"Tomorrow, 5PM then, at the park."

Even after Tezuka had left the clubroom, Horio still had a silly grin on his face. 5PM...at the park...it sounded so much like a date...Horio could now die a happy boy.

::End::

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


End file.
